


Молния

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: Нашла очередной древний эйдин, почему-то не выложенный тут. По заявке с однострочников: "У Дина болит плечо, и Эйдан делает ему массаж, переходящий в нечто большее")Массаж с рейтингом НЦ-17





	Молния

Эйдан оборачивается на тихий стон: Дин болезненно морщится, держась за плечо. Он выглядит усталым — только-только вернулся со съёмок «Джонсонов», тут же влился в работу здесь. За целый день, кажется, не было ни минуты покоя. Эйдан со странным щемящим чувством замечает бледность Дина, тёмные тени под глазами, жёстко очерченные щетиной скулы. Видит побелевшие костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в плечо, слышит сдавленный выдох сквозь зубы — и не выдерживает, одним шагом оказывается рядом, кладёт ладонь поверх руки Дина. Тот вздрагивает и открывает глаза, Эйдан успокаивающе сжимает его прохладные пальцы. 

— Помочь? Может, врача?.. — Дин недовольно дёргает другим плечом, перебивает:

— Ерунда. Сидел вчера неудобно, согнувшись, просто надо размять — и пройдёт. — Он искоса смотрит на Эйдана с каким-то нечитаемым выражением — и быстро опускает глаза, чуть краснея. 

Эйдан почти не верит в происходящее — но ни единой мысли об отступлении не появляется. Он мягко отводит руку Дина от плеча, почти случайно погладив ладонь при этом:

— Давай я. 

Произнести получается только шёпотом, голос так и норовит сорваться. Дин отводит взгляд, но кивает и не отодвигается. Лифт останавливается, раскрытые двери — как призыв к действию, и Эйдан легонько подталкивает, направляет Дина к выходу. Они идут как под гипнозом, не замечая дороги. В комнате Дин почти падает на кровать, пряча лицо, неловко задирает рубашку. 

— Так неудобно, сними. — Эйдану кажется, что эти тихие слова звучит грубым приказом, но Дин, не протестуя, приподнимается, рубашка летит на пол. 

Эйдан в некоторой растерянности садится на кровать: если бы это был обычный приятельский массаж, он, не раздумывая, плюхнулся бы сейчас сверху на поясницу Дина — вернее, чуть ниже, туда, куда сейчас он избегает даже смотреть. Отпустил бы пару дурацких шуточек о том, как ему мягко сидеть. Но сейчас не до шуток — и время ни к чему не обязывающего приятельства прошло. 

Из подушек доносится невнятное:

— Не боишься, что я усну, так и не дождавшись?

Эйдану только кажется, или в голосе Дина действительно слышен чуть флиртующий вызов? Он прерывисто вздыхает — пора на что-то решаться. 

— Сядь-ка, а то кровать слишком мягкая. — Эйдан напускает на лицо деловитое выражение, потирает ладони, словно заждавшийся пациента самый лучший специалист по массажу плеч. Дин поднимается, оборачивается со странным выражением — то ли насмешки, то ли тревоги и разочарования. Эйдан, кашлянув, отводит взгляд и громко спрашивает: 

— А массажный крем? 

— Точно!

Дин, чертыхнувшись, вскакивает с кровати, а Эйдан встряхивает головой, чтобы волосы заслонили покрасневшее лицо — как жаль, что они ещё не отросли с весны, и замаскироваться не очень-то получается. Из ванной доносится стук, звяканье, бормотанье — наконец Дин выходит оттуда, волоча за собой пушистое белое полотенце, и с кривой усмешкой кидает на кровать неопознанный тюбик.

— Смягчающий для рук устроит? Специального массажного крема в новозеландских отелях не предлагают, извини. 

Дин набрасывает полотенце на плечи, пока Эйдан преувеличенно внимательно изучает едва видные надписи на тюбике, а потом растирает белёсый крем по ладоням. 

— Доктор, можно поэнергичней, я тут скоро окоченею! — вот теперь, кажется, он по-настоящему злится. Эйдан вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду.

— Садись давай. — Он двигается на кровати, освобождая побольше места рядом, поворачивает уныло покорного Дина к себе в пол-оборота. Медленно стаскивает полотенце с плеч — и кладёт руки на тёплые плечи. 

Ощущение гладкой кожи, запах Дина так близко, полная доверия, беззащитная поза с открытым загривком, усыпанным трогательными веснушками — всё вместе, разом… Словно удар под дых, спирающий дыхание, заставляющий дрожать пальцы. Эйдан старается дышать размеренно, старается успокоиться, но получается плохо, судя по тому, как насторожился Дин. Срочно нужно отвлечься, и Эйдан вымученно усмехается, успокаивающе похлопывает по покрывшемуся мурашками плечу. Откашливается, чтобы привести в порядок голос, и выдаёт первое, что пришло на ум — тут же хочется прикусить язык, но уже поздно.

— Мне тут рассказывали… — он начинает круговыми движениями втирать слабо пахнущий какими-то цветами крем, — что ты в Бонне делал массаж плеч Грэму. 

Судя по тому, как горят уши и щёки, нужно благодарить обстоятельства за то, что Дин сидит спиной. Никто не рассказывал про этот массаж — наверняка и Дин, и сам Грэм об этом уже забыли, а остальные ребята, которые были в Бонне, просто даже не обратили внимания — мало ли, как им только уже не приходилось помогать друг другу на съёмках. Конечно, будь при этом похабник Фриман или зубоскал Несбитт — из незначительного факта вполне могли бы раздуть шутку-мем, что-нибудь вроде «чтобы привыкнуть, мы спали друг с другом». Но на самом деле заметили это только умилённые поклонницы, накатавшие потом огромный пост с отчётом о коне в Livejournal. Эйдан вспоминает, как фыркала Сара, заставшая его за изучением этой ссылки, и лицо снова заливает жар. Ведь они вместе с ней тогда решили, что никуда он не поедет, то есть он согласился с тем, что Сара не одобрила поездку — да и действительно, было много других дел. И он, кажется, нисколько не огорчился — ещё не успел соскучиться по всем этим отмороженным шутникам, да и стоит ли при его профессии надолго привыкать к коллегам? Но как назло, восторженные рассказы о том, как зажигает каст — без него! — словно в насмешку, посыпались отовсюду. Добил его этот пост, ссылку на который прислали почему-то Саре в твиттер. Видимо, это было неизбежно — пришлось смотреть. И постепенно проникаться неожиданно горячей завистью к тому же Грэму, к Марку, к Адаму — ко всем, кто небрежно клал Дину руки на плечи, приобнимал за талию на фотографиях. Да просто — находился с ним рядом, в свете его тепла…

Хорошо, что массаж предполагает некое физическое усилие — легко списать на него свой прерывающийся от волнения голос. Дин замирает под его руками, явно удивлённый. 

— Да? А, точно, было такое… — Он издаёт свой фирменный, ни на что не похожий звук — то ли смех, то ли фырканье, — от которого у Эйдана всегда что-то ёкает внутри. Словно смущённо-довольный этот хохоток оборачивается вокруг Дина, как одеяло, делает его ещё более уютным — и защищает от чего-то недоброго. 

Только когда Дин добавляет к этому недовольное «Мм!» и пихает его ладонь плечом, Эйдан понимает, что остановился, заслушавшись. Он снова крепко, до красноты прихватывает гладкую кожу пальцами и продолжает:

— Так что поправь меня, если я что-то сделаю не так. Я не очень-то разбираюсь в массаже. Так ты делал? 

Эйдан вминается пальцами в плотные мышцы, напрягающиеся под рукой, перекатывает их, растирает, разогревает. 

— Да-а… — Дин неразборчиво не то шипит, не то стонет — кажется, вот то самое место, где болит. Эйдан притормаживает, осторожно ощупывает его, начинает разминать мышцы медленнее, внимательнее. 

— Дааа, тут, — Дин едва не всхлипывает — от этих звуков у Эйдана пересыхает в горле. — Уже легче. Всё правильно делаешь. 

— И ты так делал? — Эйдан сосредоточенно перебирает пальцами, «прорабатывает» проблемное место, обводит проступающие косточки. Когда Дин явственно расслабляется и уже не выдыхает болезненно, на грани стона, Эйдан понимает, что теперь можно. Он откидывает чёлку с вспотевшего лба — всего лишь секундная передышка, но всё же. И спускается к дельтовидным мышцам, круговыми движениями скорее гладит, чем разминает их. Дин затихает, чуть напрягается. 

— А так?

Он проводит кончиками пальцев совсем близко к подмышкам, на границе более грубой кожи внешней стороны плеч — и нежной во впадинках. Подушечкам пальцев щекотно от волосков. Дин глубоко вздыхает. Эйдан наклоняется ближе, дурея от тёплого, остро-пряного запаха, от влажной шелковистости кожи под руками. От того, как откровенно заливает краснотой возбуждения шею Дина, как на ней выступают капельки пота.

— Ну могу поспорить, так ты Грэму не делал точно… — Эйдан поднимается выше, ещё выше, несильно надавливая пальцами на разгорячённую скользкую кожу, ласково проводит по тончайшей золотой шёрстке на шее, очерчивает еле видный подъём позвонка. Дин недавно стригся — ещё чуть выше короткие топорщащиеся волоски колют пальцы. Эйдан не может удержаться — и запускает руки в это «золотое руно», нежно почёсывает, словно большого кота. У Дина смешно краснеют уши, он откидывает голову назад, почти укладывает на ладони Эйдана, тихо стонет — и это какой-то другой стон, не тот, что при массаже, он отдаётся в затылке — и одновременно внизу живота, прокатывается горячей волной, рассыпаясь на тысячи мурашек. Эйдан довольно посмеивается, когда видит, что и у Дина тоже волоски на шее и руках встали дыбом от удовольствия.

— И тааак ты не делал… — Это он выдыхает уже почти в самое ухо Дину, щекоча его плечо своей бородой — ну, по меркам гномов это ещё щетина, но вот, например, для Сары… Эйдан мотает головой — уж очень невовремя думать об этом, никакой Сары сейчас, только Дин, Дин, Дин.

И конечно, Дин оборачивается на этот жест, смотрит вопросительно и тревожно, щурясь сильнее, чем обычно.

— Нет? — Эйдан скорее читает по губам этот вопрос. Он успокаивающе улыбается и быстро пересаживается на другую сторону кровати — так, чтобы они были лицом к лицу. В груди что-то ноет от злости на себя, на то, что испортил момент своими ненужными размышлениями — в конце концов, давно уже нужно было что-то решать, а не тормозить сейчас.

— Да. Да, да! — слов мучительно недостаточно, он протягивает руку — но Дин едва заметно уклоняется, смотрит всё так же испытующе.

— Всё хорошо? — тень тревоги делает серые глаза темнее.

— Да! — Эйдан понимает, что больше никаких сомнений — и никаких лишних мыслей. Становится легко, словно его несёт ветер. Дин удивлённо смотрит на его посветлевшее, наверняка слегка сумасшедшее сейчас лицо — и осторожно берёт за подбородок, вглядывается в глаза.

— Эйдан. Точно всё в порядке? Мы… правильно друг друга поняли? — второй рукой он ловит за запястье Эйдана, снова тянущегося к его обнажённому плечу, держит, не давая продолжать, пока не получит ответа. 

— Боже… Прости. Да, конечно да. — Эйдан в полном бессилии опадает вперёд, утыкается ему в плечо — горячее, пахнущее кремом. Аккуратно освобождает ладонь из захвата Дина, и, заново переплетая их пальцы так, как хочется, замком — не то борясь, не то лаская, — бормочет неразборчиво, в самую ключицу: — Не издевайся, давай продолжим, а поговорим потом.

Он чуть-чуть поворачивает голову, краем глаза смотрит на Дина — тот наконец-то улыбается и фыркает от щекотки, сдувая с лица чёрные пряди. 

— Оброс... Скоро будешь совсем лохматый, — он запускает пальцы в волосы Эйдана, ласково распутывает слипшиеся кудри, тянет на грани боли и наслаждения. Им обоим нужна передышка после неожиданного сбоя, за который Эйдан всё ещё готов сам себе настучать по голове — и несколько минут они просто сидят вот так, обнимаясь почти невесомо, думая, вероятно, каждый о своём и принимая последние, окончательные решения. За окном ощутимо темнеет — Эйдану кажется, что ночь в Новой Зеландии почему-то всегда наступает неожиданно. Слышно, как где-то там за окнами гуляет вечный ветер, нагоняет тучи на небо. Эйдан передёргивает плечами — в номере прохладно, и Дин прижимает его крепче:

— Ну что, будем греться? — в голосе тихая ласковая насмешка. Эйдан поднимает голову — борода Дина щекочет его висок. 

— Как плечо, больше не болит? — почему-то не хочется говорить громко, шёпот делает их как будто ещё ближе. 

— Конечно нет, после такого-то массажа, — он смеётся, но руки при этом так нежно — и одновременно крепко и жадно — ведут по спине, забираются под рубашку, горячо проходятся по лопаткам и бокам, что нет никаких сил ни обижаться, ни тянуть ещё хотя бы минуту в бездействии. Эйдан шутливо-мстительно прикусывает то, что ближе всего — щёку чуть ниже уха, там, где щетина редкая и мягкая, щекотная, словно весенняя трава. 

— Значит, в следующий раз зови Грэма, пусть возвращает должок, — невнятно бурчит он, зализывая укус, лавируя кончиком языка между колючих коротких волосков. Дин неожиданно роняет его на постель — так, что зубы щёлкают, — и нависает сверху. 

— Ну нет уж, теперь ты мой личный массажист… — Кажется, он хочет сказать что-то ещё — но Эйдана уже потряхивает от напряжения, от долгожданной однозначности их намерений. Невозможно смотреть, как двигаются эти губы — так близко. Он почти рычит, впиваясь в них жадно и жарко. Дин едва слышно стонет и легко впускает его, на секунду расслабляется под напором — а потом отвечает, сильно и напористо, толкаясь языком, раскрывая напряжёнными губами рот Эйдана так откровенно развратно, принимает его ответные толчки. Это не борьба за доминирование — это словно танец двух равных партнёров, пресловутое мужское танго, о котором они выслушали столько дурацких приколов каста. Но в этом танце Дин действительно мастер наравне с Эйданом — не ведёт, но предугадывает каждое движение, отвечает на него именно так, как нужно им обоим в этот момент, ни на миг не сбивается с тягучего, кружащего голову ритма. 

— Продолжай массаж, — хрипло шепчет он в ухо Эйдану и тянет, перекатывает их обоих набок — и переворачивается на живот. Более откровенный намёк невозможно представить, от этого срывает крышу так, что Эйдан хватается за ширинку, изо всех сил прижимает — не хватало кончить в штаны лишь от осознания того, что Дин позволит ему… Что это решается вот так легко и просто, неожиданно и желанно. В пасмурных сумерках уже не видны веснушки на плечах, но Эйдан всё равно хочет попробовать эти солнечные пятнышки на вкус, слизать дорожку пота между лопаток, тронуть языком мягкие волоски на пояснице. Дин выгибается, приподнимается на локтях — как потягивающийся кот, — смотрит на него через плечо нетерпеливым тёмным взглядом. Разрешает всё. Эйдан захлёбывается воздухом, наклоняется ниже, жадно глотает густой запах пота, возбуждения, согласия — и понимает, что на долгую прелюдию у него точно не хватит сил. Он тянет вниз джинсы Дина — к счастью, это как раз те, что сами постоянно сваливаются, несказанно бесившие Эйдана на чёртовых фотках из Германии. Как-нибудь в другой раз он пошутит по поводу этого прекрасного дуализма, теперь он просто молча, сосредоточенно сдирает с расслабленного усмехающегося Дина джинсы вместе с трусами, потом свою одежду, швыряет всё куда-то во тьму номера. Которая тут же рассеивается синей вспышкой молнии — зимняя гроза добралась до города. За этот миг Эйдан успевает заметить отчаянно закушенную губу Дина, отблески пота на лбу и шее, сжатые кулаки. Ухнувший где-то далеко удар грома словно подгоняет, обрушивает последние границы. Эйдан со стоном падает сверху на горячую влажную спину, облапывает руками всё, до чего может дотянуться, мнёт упругие мягкие ягодицы, подающиеся ему навстречу, проезжается членом по ложбинке раз, другой. Дин под ним рычит и выгибается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и вдруг затихает, сосредоточенно ищет что-то на кровати. Эйдан напрягается — и чуть не вскрикивает, когда в руку больно тычется острый уголок тюбика с кремом. Очень, очень удачно. Даже слишком. Но об этом он тоже подумает и спросит потом, а пока он полностью повинуется руке Дина, подталкивающей его ладонь ниже. 

Он всхлипывает от нетерпения и наслаждения, нажимая скользкими пальцами в ложбинке между ягодицами, надавливает подушечкой большого — Дин раскрывается навстречу мягко и горячо. Он снова взрыкивает от медленной осторожности Эйдана, дёргает задом навстречу — палец затягивает в пульсирующее, жадное, нежное. Когда вокруг снова на миг полыхает яркий свет, Эйдан уже не понимает, молния это или взрыв ощущений в его голове. Дин тягуче стонет, снова подаётся назад:

— Я сейчас дыру в матрасе продолблю, Тёрнер! Ты всегда такой медленный? — Эйдан никогда ещё не слышал у Дина такого голоса, охрипшего и срывающегося от возбуждения. В ответ он проталкивает второй палец, жёстко и быстро двигает рукой, кусает выставленную лопатку, наслаждаясь новыми стонами.

— Только когда хочу, чтобы ты меня уговаривал… — он не очень понимает, как получается ответить — в пересохшем горле с каждым словом отдаётся стук сердца, за окном ему вторит раскат грома. Дин глухо смеётся в подушку:

— Я уж подумал, что ты боишься грозы. Давай уже, иначе в следующий раз придётся тебе уговаривать меня. — Он ещё способен связно говорить, что приводит Эйдана одновременно в осатанение и восхищение. Впрочем, как следует обдумать эти противоречивые чувства действительно нет времени — Эйдан и сам уже на грани. Он утыкается носом в скользкий от пота и крема загривок Дина, дует на слипшиеся волосы.

— Я услышал только про следующий раз… — шепчет он прямо во влажное горячее ухо, когда наконец начинает проталкивать член в упруго сжимающееся, тесное отверстие. Дин выстанывает сквозь зубы, лёгкими толчками подаваясь навстречу, не осторожничает, раскрывается до конца — и это настолько то, чего хотелось Эйдану, настолько хорошо и правильно… Он последним рывком входит на всю длину, ахает от остроты ощущений, замирает, забывая дышать. Дин запрокидывает голову, поворачивается, смотрит через плечо — на фоне фиолетового неба за окном виден лишь чёткий профиль. Эйдан хотел бы дождаться новой молнии, чтобы хотя бы на миг разглядеть выражение лица — но он всё же не настолько терпелив, особенно когда Дин снова выгибается под ним, насаживаясь ещё глубже, утягивая в себя, за собой. Эйдан хрипло дышит открытым ртом, вбиваясь всё сильнее, быстрее — так, как требует неумолимо заданный Дином ритм. Волосы облепили лоб, в глаза течёт пот, но даже сквозь зажмуренные веки видны вспышки молний, одна за другой. Если бы они и в самом деле сопровождалась громом, отель бы развалился на части так же, как разлетаются последние осколки терпения. Влажные шлепки, хриплое дыхание и стоны, едва слышный скрип тяжёлой кровати в такт им — Эйдан теряется в этих звуках, задыхается от густого запаха крема, пота, мускусно-пряного возбуждения. Он открывает глаза, чтобы хоть как-то схватиться за реальность — и слепнет на миг от яростной вспышки молнии. Они замирают. Дин длинно низко стонет, падает лицом в подушку — Эйдан чувствует, как его член ещё сильнее сжимается бешено пульсирующей, напряжённой плотью. И когда молнию догоняет оглушающий удар грома, отдающийся дрожью во всём теле, он кончает тоже, не слыша собственного изумлённо-торжествующего крика. 

Они лежат на вымокшем от пота покрывале, почти слипшиеся друг с другом, сплавившиеся, как два куска руды от удара молнии. Эйдан чувствует себя оглушённым — и совсем не от грома. Под веками зажмуренных глаз пляшут сине-белые круги — и в этом виновата не молния. Лишь дыхание Дина и стук его сердца — Эйдан не слышит, но чувствует их всей кожей. Лишь золотой отблеск его волос, согревший даже синеву молнии. 

Гроза всё ещё заливает фиолетовым небо, но плотные тучи чуть бледнеют, размываются — начинается ливень. Мерный стук капель вплетается в музыку тихих звуков комнаты. Эйдан куда-то уплываёт в полусне, в полуобмороке от выжавших насухо, вывернувших наизнанку ощущений, качается на волнах успокаивающегося дыхания Дина. И выныривает с глубины, потревоженный толчком — словно волны в грудь. 

— Мы выяснили, что ты не астрофоб, Тёрнер — но теперь я подозреваю, что ты некрофил. Ещё немного — и я задохнусь под тяжестью твоего прекрасного тела. — Дин сильнее дёргает лопаткой, не так сильно, чтобы неласково сбросить Эйдана, но всё же не оставляя шанса на дальнейшее уютное засыпание. Приходится скатиться самому, впрочем, не расцепляя рук — прихватив и его с собой. 

— Я что, облажался? — Эйдан шепчет это самым трагическим шёпотом, на который способен — и он, кажется, верит — изумлённо выворачивается из обхвата, тревожно вглядывается в лицо. 

— Что такое? С чего ты это решил?! — Дин берёт его руку, кладёт себе на низ живота — мягкая поросль вокруг не совсем ещё опавшего члена влажная и характерно слипшаяся. Эйдан поглаживает кончиками пальцев нежную головку, подцепляет густую каплю — и бездумно подносит ко рту. Дин в ответ издаёт свой фирменный полусмешок — теперь, удовлетворённый и сытый, он звучит ещё чудеснее. 

— Просто у тебя ещё остались силы нести чушь, да ещё с умными словами… — Эйдан усмехается тоже — и напоказ облизывает пальцы под пристальным тёмным взглядом Дина, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом. И тянется за поцелуем навстречу таким же жадным губам.

— Это я от восхищения, — Дин смеётся почти ему в рот, щекоча усами. — Ты же знаешь, что стоит мне растеряться и расслабиться — и я болтаю что попало не хуже чем ты на интервью.

— Значит, буду чаще восхищать и расслаблять тебя, — Эйдан снова притягивает Дина ближе — и ощущает под руками ознобные мурашки на всё ещё влажной от пота спине. Выдёргивает из-под себя покрывало, уютно укутывает их обоих. — У меня получится, я знаю. Сейчас ещё немного полежим — и в душ… Как твоё плечо, не болит больше? 

Дин смущённо хмыкает и утыкается носом в грудь Эйдану, бубнит невнятно:

— Да в общем, отлично. Как и было. 

Кажется, вот оно всё и сошлось — Эйдан ржёт в голос, притискивая Дина ещё ближе. 

— Согласись, это была хорошая идея. Я бы получил как минимум массаж, если бы мои надежды оказались беспочвенными. И неплохой массаж, Тёрнер! Но Грэму я об этом рассказывать не буду. 

Они смеются и целуются снова под аккомпанемент неутихающего дождя.


End file.
